


Veronica's Twelve Days

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re getting presents, all for being you. Because we decided to give this damn roller coaster ride another go. Because I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 12-27-2006.
> 
> The song the piano men sing is “Crazy Bitch,” by Buck Cherry. Veronica sings “Santa Baby.” All rights reserved.
> 
> Howl at the Moon is a real piano bar. Yes, that catchphrase is real. However, it’s located in Hollywood, not San Diego, but for story purposes, the location’s been moved.

Veronica frowned, stabbing her fork into her slice of chocolate cake. She glanced up as someone dropped their tray of food near the cashier’s counter, before returning her attention to her dessert. She had started out the afternoon in a good mood, especially considering she had just finished her first exam before winter break and was feeling good about it. To make the day even better, Logan had promised her a weekend of _South Park_ , ice cream, and a marathon of sex to celebrate the beginning of the end of the school term, so she was feeling especially lucky.  
  
That is, until Logan brought up the whole Christmas thing.  
  
She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, it wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to celebrate Christmas with him. Not at all. She just didn’t want to relive the pain of the event with someone else- another Christmas without Lilly, another Christmas without her mother, another Christmas ending with a prayer to stay alive to see the next one. Years of disappointment and pain had led her to this state, and after that night on the roof, she couldn’t imagine it getting any better. Even as she put up a cheerful facade for the sake of her father and Wallace, she still felt the weight of the past couple of years weighing down on her.   
  
Then again, maybe Logan _was_ the right person to celebrate a Neptune Christmas with.  
  
Things had been especially pleasant since they were currently in their newest honeymoon phase. A two-week breakup was clearly enough for them both, and they had reached a short, if specific agreement in order to live in imperfect harmony. Veronica would allow Logan to tag along on her more dangerous missions, and Logan would lay off on the “let’s talk about your feelings” requests. So far, so good. Veronica couldn’t complain...until now.  
  
“So, are we exchanging Christmas presents or what?” she mumbled, butchering her cake with a flick of her wrist.  
  
A slight laugh escaped Logan as he observed his girlfriend, who looked like she was being led to the firing squad. Still, she looked adorable with her blond hair in pigtails and the festive silver tinsel, courtesy of Wallace, decorating her hair. No one could ever tell him his girl was a sourpuss, it was impossible to stay grouchy with shiny, silver stuff surrounding you. “Don’t sound so excited.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I’m sure,” he cleared his throat loudly, slouching in his seat. He absently played with his french fries, keeping his eyes on Veronica. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. You can hang with your dad.”  
  
Veronica let out a sigh, glancing at the ceiling. “Logan...look. I don’t even know why we’re discussing this now. We still have almost two weeks to go, and we have tests to think about here.”  
  
Logan pouted faintly, throwing aside a french fry. “Veronica. If you don’t want to do it, then just say it. We don’t have to do it. You’re not a sentimental person, so, it’s fine.” A long pause. “Grinch.”  
  
She pointed her fork at him threateningly. “Don’t you _dare_ try to guilt me into this. I love Christmas,” he smirked, and she sat up straighter in righteous indignation. “I do! It’s my favorite holiday!”  
  
He nodded in false understanding. “You love it so much that you’ve avoided all discussion on it until now,” he leaned forward. “Why is that?”  
  
Veronica frowned, giving him a hard look. How does one tell the (possible) love of their short life that there was more pain and trauma behind the time around Christmas than they ever knew? Shelly Pomroy’s party, Christmas without Lilly or her mom, the Echolls party, Meg’s death...the list went on. After years and years of trying to remain positive and having it be broken right in front of her, Veronica was afraid that she had just given up.  
  
“Don’t start with the psychoanalysis, I don’t want to talk about it,” she mumbled, focusing her attention on her food.   
  
“I’m not starting anything! It’s fine,” he sighed, his shoulders slouching. He had to pull out the tricks, he had to play dirty. If she wanted to be difficult, then so be it- he would just _shame_ her into seeing his way. She eyed him warily, and he sighed again, a look of pure melodrama forming on his face. “I’ll just cancel my plans-”  
  
“What plans?”  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, although the miserable look on his face remained. “Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll stop my plans, fail my exams in lieu of my grief, you can forget about spending Christmas with the man who loves you, and I’ll spend the holidays alone. Again.”  
  
Veronica threw down her fork, shooting him a glare. “ _Fine_. We’ll exchange presents.”  
  
Almost immediately, the suicidal look was gone from Logan’s face, and a big grin formed as he straightened up in his seat. “Well...all right!”  
  
“ _All right_?” she repeated, her nose crinkling up. “I think I liked you better when you were an ass.”  
  
“Shut up and listen,” he cleared his throat, leaning over and grasping Veronica’s hand in his. “I want us to do the Twelve Days of Christmas.”  
  
Veronica was neither impressed or moved, giving him a hard look. “The song is about the official twelve days, called Twelve-Tide, which starts _after_ Christmas Day,” she said flatly. “It’s like Festivus.”  
  
Logan’s eyes darkened slightly, and he squeezed her hand in warning, giving her fingers a sharp tug. She was being too much of a smart ass at the moment for his liking, and he suddenly had the urge to curse her professors out loud. He wasn’t sure how an argument against Veronica and college would work to his benefit, so he decided to swallow the gripe. For now.   
  
“Look, I know the damn event takes place _after_ Christmas, but I want to be different.” He reached over, plucking a piece of tinsel out of her hair and placing it in the breast pocket of his button-down. “I want to give you twelve presents, starting tomorrow. You won’t have to give me a thing. This is all for you. Consider it an olive branch and a proclamation of love and a chance to broaden your horizons, all in one, snazzy package.”  
  
She finally allowed herself to smile, reviewing Logan’s proposal in her head. Happy. This was happy, she was convinced. The two-week separation was enough for her, she was happier now than she had ever been. She missed being happy with Logan, and trivial things like the stupid event he was planning were suddenly more amusing than ever. “Twelve presents, huh?”  
  
“It’ll be like Hanukkah,” he said with the slightest of smiles. “Chrismakkuh. Whatever. You’re getting presents, all for being you. Because we decided to give this damn roller coaster ride another go. Because I love you.”  
  
They were both silent for a moment, and Veronica flushed under the intensity of Logan’s stare. His eyes danced with glee and excitement- she could tell he had been planning this for ages. Everything was a big production to Logan Echolls. The sentiment was sweet, she had to admit it. And, hey, presents.  
  
“Well, what about you?” she asked. “What are you getting out of this?”  
  
He shrugged abruptly. “You. You, doing things to me with your gifts, if you wish. You being happy because of something I did. The stuff _my_ dreams are made of, which completely balance out your outrageous ones.”  
  
She gave him the most innocent smile and eyes she could muster, twisting her fingers within his, the pads of her fingers running along his palm. “Buy me a pony?” she asked sweetly.  
  
He chewed on his bottom lip, ducking his head before the smile took over his face. “The only thing I want you riding is _me_.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, yanking her hand out of his grasp. “And, the romance has gone and died a painful death,” she huffed, smirking as he chuckled. “You really want to do this?”  
  
“More than ever,” Logan glanced down at his watch, cringing. “Oh, crap- I’m gonna be late for my sociology exam.”  
  
She lifted herself out of her chair, trying to glance at his watch. “It’s seven, already?”  
  
“Seven-oh-five,” he shook his head, blinking rapidly. “I’m going to fail my first test.”  
  
“No, you’re not. Remember,” Veronica said as they both stood. “Use a number two pencil, write legibly and with complete sentences, and don’t forget to put your full name and student ID number on the cover sheet,” she reached over the table, grabbing the collar of Logan’s shirt. “And good luck,” she breathed, kissing him softly.   
  
He nodded, inhaling sharply before tilting his head and stealing another kiss. “I’m going to throw up...help me fake my death, Veronica.”  
  
She smirked, kissing him again. “You’re going to be fine. You aced the last two tests in this class. Call me when you get home.”  
  
His eyes lit up. “Booty call?”  
  
“Hardly,” Veronica responded, giving him a look. “I want to know how you did.”  
  
“My girl, so caring and thoughtful,” Logan left a short kiss on her mouth as he reached into his bookbag. “I’m gonna have to hustle now...” he shoved the small box wrapped in silver and red gift-wrap at her. “Open it when I’m gone,” he said with a wink before taking off toward the exits.  
  
Veronica blinked, staring at Logan’s retreating form before looking down at her first gift, wrapped all pretty and perfect. He wasn’t joking around.  
  
She shook the box, raising it to her ear, A frown perked on her lips as she turned the box over in her hands. Finally, she let out a sigh, dropping back in her seat and pulling the red bow off the top.  
  
  
 ** _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“A camera!” Veronica exclaimed as soon as Logan picked up the phone. “You got me a new camera!” she gasped, gingerly touching the black camera on her desk. “This is the holy mother of cameras. A Canon EOS 20D! Oh my God!”  
  
Logan grinned, flopping on his couch. Of course, she would love the camera, which is why he made it her first present. The fun ones would come later. He tossed his bookbag aside before throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. “I’m guessing you like it?”  
  
“How much did this cost you?”  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
“I’m just going to find out anyway, so tell me.”  
  
“No. No sleuthing. Just enjoy it,” Logan paused, glancing around in search of the television remote. “And if you want to use that camera to send me some dirty photos, I promise not to object.”  
  
Veronica smirked, cradling her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she picked up the camera, turning it in her hands. “Ha, ha.”  
  
“No, really,” Logan lowered his voice to a growl, a grin playing on his lips. “I wouldn’t mind having some hot masturbation material, Mars.”  
  
She leaned back in her seat, laughing as she felt her face begin to heat up. He had seen her completely naked, taken her in every position possible, and convinced her to say things that would’ve embarrassed her terribly back in the day, and yet he still managed to make her blush with one, simple suggestion. “Logan, why would you take matters into your own hands when you have me to make the nightly booty calls?”  
  
He shrugged. “Okay, you got me. Horshack just needed some new pics. We’re sharing you, remember?”  
  
“Sharing is caring...”  
  
“That’s right,” Logan chuckled, sitting up in his seat. His laughter faded as he eyed his bookbag on the floor, one of his textbooks falling out of it. “Uh- unless you’re giving me some awesome phone sex, I think I have to let you go, babe. I gotta study for my next test.”  
  
“Wait,” Veronica set down the camera, frowning slightly at the sudden change in conversation. “The test! How did you do?”  
  
“As well as can be expected, I guess. I was okay up until the essay part. Then I forgot how to spell, use pronouns, and all I could remember was what I had for lunch.”  
  
She cringed. “Ouch.”  
  
“Uh huh. Suffice to say, I have to go.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, nodding slowly. “Okay. Call me later?”  
  
He sighed faintly, not wanting to hang up. He resisted the urge to invite her over, knowing if she did, he would never get any work done. “Tomorrow. I’ll pick you up, have breakfast with you and your dad. He’ll like that, right?” She didn’t respond, and he sighed again. “Talk to you tomorrow, babe.”  
  
She nodded once more, frowning. “Okay. Good night,” she sat with the phone at her ear for a few seconds longer after Logan had hung up before setting the phone down on her desk.  
  
Veronica eyed the camera on her desk, chewing on her bottom lip. Logan had a laptop he never used, a sleek, black laptop that made her mouth water, but he refused to give it to her. She knew why- the laptop used to be Duncan’s, and in Logan’s own way, this was a final reminder of a former friend, long gone.   
  
She insisted that he use it for his classes, but he refused even that. Logan and his damn emotional sentiments.  
  
The laptop currently sat in his bedroom, on the dresser, as it had since graduation.  
  
He was going to use that laptop if it killed her.  
  
Slowly, Veronica stood, picking the camera up. She walked over to her door, locking it with a flick of her wrist. She blew a piece of hair out of her face, a frown on her lips as she inspected the camera.   
  
She hoped Logan’s e-mail was still functioning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The text message was simple: _Check your email._  
  
Logan squinted, stared at the computer screen as he tried to remember his e-mail address. After five minutes of staring at the AOL running man, he rolled his eyes. L_Echolls. A bit too easy.  
  
He signed in with a faint sigh, slouching down on the couch. There was a ton of junk mail, mass e-mails from Dick, random people from Neptune High and Hearst, and, finally, at the bottom, Veronica. He had to smile at the cutesy way she titled the header.  
  
 _A Slideshow Study Break! :-)_  
  
He clicked on the e-mail, reading the usual spiel. Veronica had sent him a personal slideshow, click here to view, blah, blah, blah. He ran his finger over the pad, clicking on the link lazily. A new window popped up, along with several annoying pop-ups, and he rolled his eyes, glancing at the ceiling.  
  
A moment later, a picture of smiling Veronica appeared. She had taken the picture from her mirror, and she waved at the camera. He chuckled, shaking his head.   
  
A moment later, there was a picture of Backup. Next, a shot of the beach from her window. Another second, and there was a closeup of Veronica’s lips as she kissed the camera.  
  
The next shot was of Veronica’s bra, discarded on her bed.  
  
Logan’s laughter faded as the next picture popped up, a glimpse of Veronica’s bare stomach as she held up her blue wifebeater.  
  
He quickly moved his fingers to the pad, clicking on a tab to make the slideshow go slower.  
  
The next shot was another one of Veronica staring at the mirror. This time, she was clearly braless, and her hair was yanked from the tight ponytail she had earlier on in the day. A smirk played on her lips.  
  
His eyebrows slowly rose.  
  
Next was a spectacular shot of Veronica’s naked breasts, again in the mirror, and she stuck her tongue out at the camera as she held her shirt up. The next one was yet another one of Veronica kissing the camera, her hair wild and falling over her closed eyes.  
  
Logan let out a sharp breath, a smile perking on his lips.  
  
The final shot was of Veronica, fully clothed, holding up a piece of white cardboard with “Thank you for the gift. Ace that test! Call me!” written on it.   
  
Logan nearly lunged for his cell phone, speed-dialing Veronica’s number. The phone rang once, frustratingly twice, annoyingly three times, then-  
  
“Mars House of Gratuitous Nudity?”  
  
He let out a faint laugh, shaking his head. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
Her laughter was heavenly in his ears.  
  
  
 ** _On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Flavored lip gloss,” Veronica slouched down on the couch, fingering the tube of Merry Cherry. Logan wrapped his arm around the back of the couch, and she tilted over, leaning against his chest. “What’s wrong with Pinkadellic and Raspberry Rain, Logan?”  
  
“I like the ones you have,” he said softly, glancing at the music video that was currently on the television. Three hundred channels and nothing good on. “But I wanted to give you more flavors for when we make out.”  
  
She smirked slightly, her eyes on Logan’s fingers as he changed the channel. “How thoughtful.”  
  
Logan kissed the top of her head softly. “Mm,”he paused, glancing down at her. “No thank you?”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, twisting the tube of gloss open. She spread the gloss over her lips, making sure it was on thick before rubbing her lips and pressing them together with a smack. She tilted her head up, puckering her lips.  
  
With a grin, Logan leaned down, kissing her gently. His smile grew as he felt her mouth slide over his, the goo from the gloss sticking to his bottom lip. He started to pull away, but Veronica bit down on his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. “Ow-”  
  
She released him, smirking slightly. “ _Ow_? You’re such a wuss.”  
  
“Listen, Mars, you have sharp teeth.”  
  
Veronica shrugged, kissing his cheek firmly and grinning at the shiny lip print left on his skin. “You don’t complain when I’m biting your chest,” she murmured, leaving a sticky kiss on his neck.  
  
“Well, that’s different,” Logan grinned as Veronica kissed his neck again, her mouth opening as she started to suck on his skin. As always, she was The Dude. His smile grew as his hand ran over her thigh. “You’re feeling frisky today.”  
  
“Please. It’s been, like, a week since we’ve done anything. Damn exams.”  
  
“I told you how we could release some of the tension...”  
  
She shook her head, refusing to let him get to her. It just wasn’t happening, not with exams and her father looking over their shoulders. “My dad’s been coming home late on cases, I can’t risk it. We need to coordinate our class schedules.”  
  
“Agreed,” he paused, his fingers rubbing along the inside of her thigh. “What about now? Are you risking anything now?”  
  
“What?” she frowned as he straightened up in his seat, kissing her neck slowly. “ _Oh_.”   
  
Logan’s fingers slid down her chest, his thumb running over her nipple roughly. He smiled at the gasp that escaped her, giving her breast a firm squeeze. She bit back a moan, her head falling back onto the couch. His tongue danced over her skin, and her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling hard and getting a groan from him.  
  
He slipped down her body, dropping to his knees on the floor in front of the couch. He spread her legs, kissing his way down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, leaving a wet kiss on her hip as he yanked the material off her legs. He glanced up, noticing her watching him curiously, and he gave her a wink, tugging on her underwear.  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed, a small groan escaping her as he kissed her skin, so close to that spot. “Logan...what if my dad calls?”  
  
“Let it ring,” he murmured against her skin. “It’s never stopped us before.”  
  
With that, Logan ran his fingers down over her folds, his eyes closing at the sharp cry that came out of Veronica, her hips jerking up as he glided his fingers upwards. She was already wet, and the sight was all too inviting, but it was too soon. He was going to draw this out as long as possible.  
  
He slipped a finger inside her, moving slow, then back out. He gave her two more fingers, gently, and she bucked against his hand, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she watched him work, his face a complete vision of concentration as his fingers worked faster inside her with each groan that escaped her. He was clearly listening to every moan, every gasp, every breath that came out of her mouth, wanting to get the most precise reaction.  
  
Some men were perfectionists when it came to their cars, Logan was one when it came to making his girlfriend come.  
  
Veronica gasped as he leaned forward, running his tongue down her clit. Her back arched abruptly, and her hands flew to his hair as he started to lick in rhythm with his fingering, a fourth finger joining the show.  
  
She was panting now, her teeth clenching as her hips thrust out against his mouth. Her clit rubbed against his tongue and forced him to apply force, getting a louder cry from her. His free hand pressed down on her stomach, holding her hips down and it only drove her wilder, her legs spreading and her back bowing.  
  
His tongue moved, faster, against her clit, long, firm strokes in beat with his fingers fucking her hard. His fingers curled inside her, and she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp. The moans coming from her lips got him excited, but the pain from her grip alone was making him harder with each passing second. He glanced up at her, smiling against her before wrapping his mouth around her clit, sucking hard.  
  
Veronica nearly screamed, her back arching off the couch as he fucked her with his hand harder, harder, sliding in and out of her easily.  
  
The sound of Veronica’s phone ringing filled the room, and Veronica’s eyes shot open, soft pants escaping her as she looked around wildly for the phone. Logan continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, much slower now, as he removed his mouth from her, wiping his face with the back of his free hand.  
  
She inhaled sharply, pushing at Logan’s shoulder as she reached for her phone, resting safely on the arm of the couch. However, Logan was faster, snatching up the Sidekick. She gasped as he glanced at the ID, grinning broadly. She knew that smile. That evil, evil smile. Oh, no.  
  
“Hello?” Logan held the phone at his ear, smirking at Veronica. His smile grew as she glared at him, still breathing heavily with each push of his fingers. “Hey, Mr. Mars! Life’s good. School’s...school,” he paused. “Veronica’s fine, she’s just...away at the moment,” he leered at her, and she inhaled sharply, trying to stop her hips from moving against his hand.  
  
“Where is she? Oh, she’s in the bathroom. We were watching a movie... _American Pie_? Have you seen it?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, unable to believe that Logan would have the gall to talk on the phone so casually with her father, as if he wasn’t finger fucking Mr. Mars’ only daughter just inches away. She tugged on his hair, and he responded by fucking her faster, and she gasped loudly, grabbing a throw pillow from the couch and covering her face.  
  
“I’ll lend it to ya. I should go, Veronica and I are going to get some lunch-” he ran his thumb over her clit, nearly laughing at the muffled, high-pitched cry that came from behind the crimson pillow. “Dinner? On Friday?”   
  
He moved his fingers slower, slower, until only the tips of his fingers were inside her. She slowly removed the pillow, frustrated gasps escaping her as she glared at him. Logan stared up at her, gleeful, as he wiggled his tongue at her.   
  
“I’ll definitely be there if you’re cooking steak, Mr. Mars- Keith?” Logan’s eyebrows rose, and he slid his fingers inside completely, smiling as she arched against his hand. “Keith! Yes, sir, no more Mr. Mars, thank you, sir,” he slid out, then back in. “All right, _Keith_. I’ll be there Friday at six. I’ll let Veronica know you called...yep. Bye.”  
  
Logan hung up on Keith, tossing the phone aside. He removed his fingers from Veronica completely, ignoring the confused groan that escaped her. He unfastened his pants, yanking Veronica by the thighs and jerking her off the couch and against him. He frowned, glancing around for his wallet, and a curse escaped him.  
  
Veronica shook her head, forcing him to look at her. “It’s okay, I’m on the Pill,” she paused, a frown on her lips, “just this once.” He nodded, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, sinking down on him, a harsh moan escaping her when he cried out.   
  
She was moving hard now, her hips slamming against his and he met each and every thrust, his grip on her hips firm. Her lips met his in a wet, messy kiss, and he inhaled sharply, grunting against her mouth with each tight, uneven jerk of her hips. Hungry moans fell from Veronica’s lips as she fucked him harder, her foot pressing against the coffee table as she thrust with more force.  
  
He tilted forward, leaning her against the couch as he grinded against her, high cries echoing in the room. A moan fell from his lips as she kept fucking him like a pro, her hands holding on tight to his hair as she kissed him hard. Both of her feet were planted against the edge of the coffee table, using it for support as she drove against him.  
  
A shaky groan fell from Logan’s lips as he came, jerking hard inside her as his hand fumbled between their bodies, his fingers pressing against her clit hard. She already knew the drill, her hips sliding up so her clit ran along his fingers, and just a few thrusts later, she was coming, her cries becoming screams as her body writhed and arched against him.  
  
A whimper escaped Veronica as she slowed down, inhaling sharply as Logan pulled out almost completely. She knew what was coming, it was his favorite thing to do when he really wanted to leave a lasting impression.  
  
He thrust inside Veronica roughly, getting a yell out of her. He swallowed hard, pulling out and thrusting again, another moan echoing in the room. He didn’t bother pulling out again, instead ramming into her until she was crying out nonstop, her nails digging into his back, her hips jerking uncontrollably. Her teeth clenched as her legs wrapped and tightened around his waist, attempting to meet his thrusts, and he made eye contact, his teeth gritting as he moved harder.   
  
Veronica’s head fell back as he jerked inside her, his fingers squeezing and pinching at her breast, and she gasped as she felt another orgasm approaching. He sucked on her neck, and she came again with a shout, her nails running down his back. He grunted loudly as she tightened around his cock, delivering one final thrust before relaxing on his knees.   
  
Logan jerked Veronica to him, holding her against his chest. She laughed faintly, her legs slowly unwrapping from his hips as her fingers ran over his neck. “That should hold us both over for a day,” he whispered.  
  
“Absolutely,” Veronica rested her forehead against his, her eyes closing as he moved his arms around her thighs, holding her up. “I can’t believe you did that with my dad on the phone.”  
  
“Oh, you loved it.”  
  
“Never, ever do that again,” she pulled back, giggling at the sight of Logan’s mouth, shiny and stained with her red-tinted lip gloss.   
  
He smiled slightly. “What?”  
  
“You look _great_ with red lipstick. You’re _such_ a Winter.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Well, get it off, for crap’s sake.”  
  
Veronica grinned, firmly wiping at his mouth, her smile growing when he kissed her fingers softly in gratitude.  
  
  
 ** _On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“A black...raincoat?”   
  
Veronica frowned, holding up the black coat once more. It was nice enough, quality material, but utterly useless, unless she decided to join the Matrix. The first two gifts were pretty self-explanatory, but this one was downright confusing.  
  
Logan grinned, glancing over Veronica’s head at the Mars Investigations building several feet away, wondering if Keith would see if Logan decided to indulge in a five-minute make out with Veronica, if he could get away with it. “A black raincoat, my _inamorata_...” he repeated softly.  
  
Veronica lowered the coat, shaking her head. “Logan. Where am I going to wear this? It hardly ever rains in Neptune. You’ve been watching too much _Casablanca_.”  
  
“Use your imagination, Ingrid,” he leaned over, gently tilting Veronica’s face toward him with his fingertips. “Here’s looking at you, kid,” he breathed before kissing her softly.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan glanced up at the sky, leaning against the railing of his balcony. It was a reasonably chilly night, and the dark clouds obscured the moon from view, hinting at rain. Lots of it. He smirked, reminding himself to point out the rain next time it poured on Veronica.   
  
His gaze shifted down to the street below before he could stop himself, and his thoughts drifted to Cassidy in an instant. It was a long way to go, a horrible way to die. The police said he had died instantly, but Logan couldn’t imagine the trip down being a walk in the park.   
  
Then again, Cassidy was the one who had jumped. He wasn’t pushed, didn’t trip. He jumped.   
  
“Cheers, Beav,” Logan mumbled, staring at the ground. No, he wasn’t looking up- somehow, he didn’t think Cassidy got into heaven.   
  
He didn’t bother to glance over his shoulder as he heard the door click open, he already knew who it was.  
  
For a moment, he wondered how Veronica did it. How she managed to pretend like nothing had ever happened on the roof of the Grand just over six months ago. How she managed to act like their friend didn’t rape her and kill a bunch of their classmates. How she managed to still date Logan after his father locked her in a burning box the previous Spring.  
  
He couldn’t answer the last question. He did have a glimpse of an answer for the first, though. They never talked about it, never, but Veronica still wouldn’t go to the edge of the balcony. Ever.  
  
Logan straightened up as Veronica approached the double doors, taking a step away from the edge. He cleared his throat shakily, nodding at the building across the hotel. “I, uh...I think that guy’s flashing me, again,” he mumbled.  
  
Veronica smirked, resting her hands on the door frame, sliding her palms upward so her arms were above her head. “Turn around...” she sang.  
  
A drop of rain fell on Logan’s head, sliding down his nose, and he grinned. “Oh. Look. It’s _raining_. Imagine that.”  
  
She drummed her nails along the frame, sighing loudly. “Turn around, friend.”  
  
Logan spun around, a grin forming at the sight of Veronica standing there in her black Converse sneakers and the black raincoat that fell to her knees. “Aw, you’re using it.”  
  
Veronica smirked, pushing off the door frame and opening up her jacket. She held it open, the cool rain hitting her naked body. “I’m _definitely_ using it.”  
  
He laughed, glancing up at the sky. “Wow...”  
  
“Come on over, big boy- we have precisely twenty minutes until I have to run back home.”  
  
“Did you come here straight from work?”  
  
She blew a damp lock of hair from her face. “Yep. Come _here_.”  
  
Logan grinned. “This is the best holiday season ever, even if you _are_ being bossy,” and then a pause. “Why don’t you come over here?”  
  
Anxiety flashed in her eyes for only a second before being replaced with a glint of amusement. “I’m guessing you don’t want to get laid.”  
  
“I could say the same to you,” he walked over to her, holding out his hands. “At least give me a kiss in the rain...”  
  
Veronica glanced at the ground, visibly debating the suggestion. Then, after a long moment, she lifted her gaze, grasping his hands. He tugged, and she gasped as she was propelled into his arms, her body slamming against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he half carried her, half dragged her to the table.  
  
“Logan-” she laughed nervously, keeping her eyes on his chest. “We can do this inside.”  
  
He lifted her up on the table, his hands running over her bare thighs as he opened up the jacket. “We’ve never done it in the rain,” he muttered, pressing his lips against hers.   
  
She smiled against his lips, keeping her eyes shut tightly as the wind blew around them. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as if she would fall over the edge if she let go. “We’ve made out in a Jacuzzi,” she said, trying to ignore the trembling of her voice.  
  
A laugh escaped him. “Not the same,” he said breathlessly as her hips started to push against his, and he removed his hands from her thighs, starting to undo his jeans. He glanced at Veronica, still with her eyes closed, and he kissed her mouth softly. “Just keep looking at me,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
Veronica slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze as he tugged the coat off her shoulders, letting it drop to her elbows. “Logan...”  
  
“Yes?” he murmured, guiding himself inside her. She gasped, and he kissed her hard, his hand pressing against the small of her back.  
  
She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he started to move. The rain hit her face, and the cold wind made her gasp and grip his back tighter. She silently reminded herself that she wasn’t going to fall, that he wouldn’t let her fall, that the wind couldn’t push her, that she needed to jump to fall. “I’m scared,” she admitted in a low, quaking voice.  
  
Logan cupped Veronica’s face in his hands, his thumb pressing against her chin and forcing her to look at him. “I’m not letting you go,” he whispered, moving faster inside her.  
  
He pushed her down on the table, his hands running down her body as he pressed against her and continued to thrust. His mouth drifted down to her breast, a moan escaping him as she twisted and writhed beneath him, her nails digging into his back. Her leg wrapped around his hips, pushing him in deeper, and he obliged, moving faster as he started to suck on her skin.  
  
Veronica stared at the black sky, rain falling on her face and eyelids and hair. She shivered as another breeze came, then arched her back when Logan’s mouth found that spot under her ear. She let out a soft moan, and he sucked her skin harder, until a loud, genuine cry came from her lips.  
  
She met his thrusts, her body heating up even as the cold rain fell on her. She propped herself on her elbows, one arm winding around his back as he pushed his mouth on hers. Soft cries mixed with his groans in the heavy rain as they moved clumsily. Her hand slipped down his back, now gripping his waist as he moved harder, faster, and she swallowed his moans hungrily.  
  
She was close, she could feel it, so she pushed herself to a seated position, tightening her legs around his hips. “Harder-” she gasped.  
  
Logan thrust faster, his back aching as Veronica’s nails seemed to break through his shirt. She tightened around him, a moan escaping her as she fell apart in his arms, her hips jerking uncontrollably against him.   
  
Veronica’s lips slammed against his, her tongue entering and exploring his mouth as she fucked him harder, even though she was sore, just trying to help him finish. “Logan...” she gasped, a sigh escaping her. “Logan...”  
  
That seemed to do the trick, and with an almost-pained groan, he came, his hand slamming against the table. His mouth moved to her neck, alternating between kissing her skin and moaning as he slammed into her once, twice, three times and God help him, she clung on to him like he mattered, like she needed him as he needed her, like this was a fight she couldn’t win, like she was scared and she trusted him to protect her.   
  
Her name was a moan on Logan’s lips as he nearly collapsed against her, panting heavily. He groaned, resting his head on Veronica’s shoulder as he tried to straighten up. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“You’re a man of many words,” she breathed, running her hands down his back as the rain continued to pour over them. She swallowed hard, her gaze shifting as she stared out at Neptune’s skyline. She blinked once, twice, sighing in relief when she felt Logan’s hand rub her back soothingly. “It’s getting better,” she said, her voice almost inaudible in the rainfall.  
  
Logan lifted his head, gazing at her as he pushed a wet lock of hair off her forehead. She stared back, offering him the slightest of smiles.  
  
Suddenly, thunder boomed in the air, causing the two to jump.  
  
Logan laughed, pulling Veronica into a loose hug. “Hey, bobcat- wanna sleep over?”  
  
She smiled as he kissed her cheek, running her hand down his arm. “Mm, my dad’s coming home late.”  
  
“So? Tell him we’re studying or something.”  
  
Veronica tilted back to stare into Logan’s eyes, and was surprised by the warmth that radiated through her at his loving gaze. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just be with him, just like that. Slowly, she nodded. “Let me call Mac, she’ll cover for me.”  
  
Logan’s grin was a good enough reward for Veronica, and she grasped the back of his neck, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss.  
  
  
 ** _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Flowers?”  
  
Veronica frowned, car keys clutched in her hand as she glanced around the Hearst parking lot. Her car windshield had a snowman sticker on the lower corner, and she was going to hurt the poor man’s Santa who had defiled her vehicle.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the tiny red arrow on the last ball of the snowman, pointing upwards, which led her gaze to the inside of her car. She flung the door open, sticking her head into her car. A simple bouquet rested on the passenger seat. White lilies, baby’s breath, and dyed pink daisies. It was beautiful, and she sincerely hoped it was from Logan and not from a certain roommate of Wallace’s whom she would have to taser if he didn’t get the hint and soon.  
  
A red card was sticking out of the colorful display, and she picked it up, opening the card brusquely.  
  
 _Look in the backseat, dork._  
  
She raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. _Definitely_ not the aforementioned roommate.  
  
Resting one knee on the driver’s seat, she squeezed between the seats, glancing into the back. A gasp escaped her at the sight of the coral red dress laying on the seat, a matching cardigan folded over it. The dress was gorgeous- sleeveless, long, and it appeared to be custom-made, judging by the red “VM” that was embroidered into the tag.  
  
Veronica plopped back in the driver’s seat, rummaging through her bag for her phone. She pulled it out, jumping as her phone started to ring. She glanced at the ID, a grin forming on her face. Logan Echolls. Her tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip as she answered. “You-”  
  
“God, have you been to your car yet? My class starts in five minutes- you’re driving me nuts.”  
  
“For your information,” she replied primly. “I just got to my car, and the dress is beautiful. How much did it cost you?”  
  
“What did I say? No sleuthing.”  
  
She smirked, running her hand through her long hair. “Tell me.”  
  
He ignored her, sighing dramatically. “Do you _loves_ it, darling?” he asked, channeling his inner Nicole Ritchie.  
  
“I totally _loves_ it,” she said with a grin. “What’s the occasion?”  
  
He was silent for a moment. “You’ll see. Just be prepared to wear it at any given time.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
With that, he hung up on her.  
  
Veronica’s brow furrowed as her eyes shifted to her phone. She resisted the urge to call him back, shutting the door behind her and starting her car. Slowly, her gaze drifted to the flowers, then the dress, and she smiled.  
  
  
 ** _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Five golden rings on a chain...clever, Logan.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Veronica on the bench in front of his bed. She held up the necklace, her eyebrow rising skeptically. “Read the damn inscriptions, smartass.”  
  
“Is this like I’m Frodo and you’re Sam-”  
  
“Veronica. For once, just shut up and read the fucking inscriptions.”  
  
Veronica’s mouth closed as she gazed at Logan, who appeared to be pleading with her with his eyes. He was nervous, his leg bobbing rapidly against hers. For some reason, he was terribly nervous. Finally, she nodded, licking her lips as she picked up the first ring, peering at the inside. “Love.”  
  
She picked up the next ring. “Desire,” and the next, “Loyalty, friendship, and devotion,” she read quietly as the rings dropped, hanging from the chain on the tips of her fingers. She blinked, her breath catching as she looked up only to find him gazing at her.  
  
He reached over, gently holding up the chain with the tips of his fingers. “That’s my eternal promise to you, because you never listen when I actually tell you these things,” he said softly. “Love, desire, loyalty, friendship, and devotion. Always and forever.”  
  
Veronica let out a deep breath, shaking her head. “Logan...”  
  
“Even when we act like we hate each other and trying to kill each other, I’m still going to give you all of that. All of me. I promise,” he shrugged in an attempt to appear indifferent. “You don’t have to wear it, it was just one of the presents-”  
  
Veronica leaned over, kissing him softly. She gasped at the heat that radiated through her at his touch, at the butterflies that were set loose in her stomach, the shivers that ran down her spine. This was love. She was dizzy and this was it, she was convinced.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered, her fingers running down his face.   
  
Logan licked his lips, rubbing her knee lovingly. “You really don’t have to wear it, it’s corny, actually-”   
  
She grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him firmly. “Make love to me,” she breathed against his lips.  
  
He blinked, staring at her. “Huh?”  
  
She was already pulling up his sweater, trying to push him against the mattress. “I don’t get you,” she gasped as he grinned against her skin. “I just don’t understand you.”  
  
Logan pushed up, his mouth pressing against hers as he stood, bringing her with him. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands clutched at his neck as he made his way to what had become her side of the bed.  
  
“I love you, Veronica,” he whispered against her cheek. He blinked rapidly, trying to gather the courage to ask the next question, the one that had been nagging at him for months. “Do you love me?”  
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment, her grip loosening on his neck, but tightening around the chain. “Yes...I do.” she murmured.   
  
And it was true. She had known it for a long time, since their breakup, since the fight in the suite, since their first time, since the night on the roof, since the alterna-prom...maybe before then. Yet, now, she was convinced, more than ever, as she kissed him again, her thumb trailing over his jaw. “I do.”  
  
Logan nodded, swallowing hard. “Okay,” he said, kissing her softly as he lowered them both to the bed.  
  
  
 ** _On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Underwear?”  
  
“ _Crotchless_ underwear,” he corrected her, glancing around the nearly empty library.  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped, and she quickly covered the black lace with the red, gift-wrapped top. “Okay, look-”  
  
“Don’t ask questions,” he cut her off, giving her a firm look. “Go to the bathroom, put them on, and meet me in the stacks. Top floor,” he smirked slightly. “G-rated booty call, meet triple X booty call,” With a wink, he backed away from the help desk, heading toward the stairs.  
  
She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. She nearly scowled at the box, crossing her arms over her chest. If he thought she was just going to fuck him in a dark corner of a very public place, then he had another thing coming. “Yeah, right...” she muttered.  
  
Veronica frowned, her knees bobbing and smacking together as she stared at the offending lace, still on the counter.   
  
Her mind drifted to the last couple of days, the amount of mind-blowing sex made even more perfect now that there was real, voiced love between them. She started to think of his hands on her body, his mouth and tongue doing things to her she didn’t think were possible-  
  
“Mars!”  
  
She jumped at the sound of the hiss, glaring up at the balconies. Logan had disappeared in the darkness again, and she rolled her eyes, thanking God that the library was empty. Friday nights were a gift, she was convinced. Her fingernails drummed on the counter as she stared at the box, a frown perking on her lips. “I’m so not going,” she grumbled, crossing her arms again.  
  
Veronica promised herself she wouldn’t get worked up over Logan, not in a public place. She would blush and get flustered, and it just wasn’t something the other students needed to see. Even if she was heating up below the waist at the mere thought of Logan’s proposal, she wasn’t falling for it.   
  
“VERONICA!”  
  
She gasped, looking up at the balconies. “Ssh!”  
  
Logan flipped her off, throwing something off the balcony, right at the desk.  
  
Veronica reached up, snatching the red foil as it drifted down over her head. She glanced at it, her eyes widening. A condom.   
  
“Oh, _fine_ ,” she growled, and with a shake of her head, she stood, swiping the box and clutching it to her chest as she rushed for the nearest bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“A piano bar. You’re actually taking me to a piano bar?”  
  
Logan grinned, rubbing her knee as he ran a red light. “A _San Diego_ piano bar. You’re going to love it.”  
  
She laughed slightly, shaking her head. “I’m guessing we’re putting the good, ol’ fake IDs to good use?”  
  
“You guess correctly.”  
  
Several hours later, the bar was rowdy and the party was in full swing, and Veronica had to admit she was having fun. She helped sing along to Elton John and Britney Spears, laughed as Logan was invited up to the stage to sing some Queen, and gamely downed shots with some townies.  
  
She reminded herself to invite Wallace, Mac, and Parker the next time they went. She suspected that Parker would definitely get a kick out of the idiocy of it all. She had to admit, she did start to laugh like a dork when the two gentleman began to play the Super Mario theme.  
  
As the two piano men sang a rousing rendition of “Money, Money, Money,” Veronica glanced over at Logan, a blush forming on her cheeks as she caught him staring at her. Before she looked away, he had grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.  
  
She licked her lips, leaning over. “Hey- you threw a piece of paper up there- what song did you request? How much did you give?”   
  
He shrugged. “Just some change,” a smile perked on his lips. “I really want that song played.”  
  
The current song ended, and Veronica grinned, clapping along with the rest of the club.   
  
The lead vocalist grabbed the microphone, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand. “Okay, for a whopping one hundred bucks, Sheldon Mopes requested one Veronica Mars to be serenaded by our boys just in time for Christmas!” he looked into the crowd, flashing a spotlight through the crowd. “Where’s Veronica?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened, and she shrunk down in her seat. “Logan!” she hissed.  
  
Logan laughed, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. “You’re getting serenaded by complete strangers! Merry Christmas!”  
  
She shook her head wildly as the spotlight flashed around them. “Logan, no!” she grabbed his arm, nearly knocking over his beer. “I’m kind of _not_ sober-”  
  
“Hey, I just slammed down a hundred bucks,” he said seriously. “Are you going to waste my money, refuse my _gift_?” She hesitated, and that was all he needed. “She’s right here!” he yelled to the men on stage, lifting Veronica’s hand.  
  
The spotlight was shone on Veronica, and she reluctantly stood. The main piano man whistled, shining the light down her miniskirt and knee-high boots. “Ladies and gents, we got a hottie!”  
  
Logan beamed, doing his best Vanna White impression behind Veronica.  
  
“Get up here, Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, climbing up to the stage with the help of a bouncer. She gave the singers a short wave, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
“Okay, Veronica,” the piano man howled, running his fingers over the keys. “Your boyfriend wanted _Beyond the Sea_ , but that shit’s boring. So, this one’s for you! Let’s see those hot moves!”  
  
The two men started playing, and she laughed, covering her face with her hands. Hopefully, they were singing something quick and painless-  
  
“ _Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid-_”  
  
Veronica’s head lifted, and she frowned, looking over her shoulder at the piano guys. They continued to sing, one of the men winking at her. She scowled, glancing into the audience at Logan, who appeared to have a genuine “oh, shit” look on his face.  
  
Her scowl grew, and Logan finally laughed, covering his face.  
  
She glanced back at the men, ignoring the boos she was getting from the crowd. She shrugged, and the piano man pointed at her. “Dance!” he yelled as the other guy continued to sing.  
  
“ _Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night-_”  
  
Veronica turned around, glancing at Logan. He cringed, shrugging helplessly. Okay, so he wasn’t at fault here. She could either choose to run off and ruin an otherwise fun evening, or she could just go with the flow.  
  
A look of embarrassment crept on Veronica’s face, then, and she nearly flinched when she caught Logan’s eyes on her. There was something different there now. He was no longer embarrassed for her, no, he looked almost nervous with anticipation. No....excited. He looked excited.   
  
Veronica frowned as Logan gazed at her, his fingers drumming on his knees. His eyes almost dared her to go along with it, and when she gave a slight shake of her head, he rolled his eyes, clearly disappointed.   
  
The disappointment in his eyes hit her hard, and she was surprised at how much it bothered her that she was ruining his night.   
  
So, she decided to have fun for Logan.  
  
Then again, maybe it was the alcohol, after all.  
  
With a smirk, she started moving her hips to the music, running her hands through her hair. The crowd stopped booing and started to cheer, and she had to laugh as twenties were thrown on the stage. She glanced at the piano man, who was now smiling, playing with a bit more gusto.  
  
“She’s not gonna strip for twenties, folks- throw some dead presidents!”  
  
Veronica ignored the piano men, laughing as she danced, throwing her arms in the air. It was like she was with Lilly again, and she could definitely say Lilly was there in spirit. She felt silly, and immature, and stupid, but it was worth it, when she glanced down at Logan. Logan, who stared at her in amusement, wonder, and more than a little bit of awe. She winked at him the way Lilly might have all those years ago, and he laughed, shaking his head as he would’ve at Lilly, all those years ago.  
  
“ _Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch-_“  
  
She climbed off the stage, sauntering over to their table. He grinned, sitting up in his seat and holding his arms open. Both ignored the hoots and howls around them, their eyes locked on each other.  
  
“ _Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down!_”  
  
“Go down!” the piano man shouted into the microphone at Veronica.  
  
Veronica ignored the lewd suggestion, wrapping her arms around Logan’s neck. He grinned, grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her down for a firm kiss.  
  
The crowd applauded and screamed around them, and Logan pulled back, laughing loudly. “You’re fucking nuts!” he shouted, pushing her hair back as she giggled. “You’re unbelievable-”  
  
“Let’s give Veronica Mars a fantastic, Howl at the Moon sendoff-” the piano man boomed as Veronica and Logan kissed again.  
  
“You bitch, you slut, you WHORE!”  
  
Logan and Veronica froze as the party-goers shouted the club’s catchphrase. Veronica started to scowl, but couldn’t when Logan dissolved into laughter.   
  
  
**_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“A vibrator?” Veronica laughed, shaking her head as she held up the bright pink contraption. “Why are these gifts getting raunchier? What happened to the symbolic rings? What ever happened to _flowers_?”  
  
He fingered the five rings resting just below her collarbone for a moment before the smirk fell on his face. “Hey, that’s not just any vibrator. It’s The Rabbit, and it’s awesome, according to some of my fellow, _wilder_ classmates,” he nearly pouted at the sight of her glare. “I just want to have some fun.”  
  
“With a vibrator?” her nose crinkled in disgust. “A _vibrator_? Really, Logan?”  
  
He shrugged. “Lilly liked vibrators,” he said quickly at Veronica’s glare. “I thought you would find it useful! I mean, you’re always telling me about how she used to encourage you to be more open-”  
  
“Lilly had _issues_!”  
  
“Veronica, forget about Lilly. Forget I even brought her up. I got it for you,” he laughed slightly in disbelief. “Are you actually _mad_?”  
  
“No! It’s just crude, and disgusting-”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, pushing a lock of hair behind Veronica’s ear. “Don’t be a prude, Veronica. There’s nothing wrong with using dildos, everyone does it. It’s an excellent stimulant in the bedroom, and it can help you get more open to things, sexually,” he smiled slightly. “If you want, I’ll use it on you when we’re...studying.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at his leer, shoving the vibrator at his chest. “Logan, no. Consider me not interested. I don’t do vibrators, especially not ones that look like that.”  
  
He handed it back, an annoyed huff escaping him. “Stop being a baby. You’re a grown woman, act like-" he cut himself off as he caught the fire in her eyes. He paused, trying to think of a better way to phrase what he was trying to say. “Let me help you be more...free.”  
  
“I know I’m a grown woman, Logan,” Veronica chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m a grown woman who doesn’t use dildos, and I can be free without this-” she tried to hand the vibrator to him, frowning when he shoved her hand back. “Logan, why the hell do I need this when I have you-”  
  
Logan cut her off with a firm kiss, pulling away with a smack. “Sometimes I’m not around, and maybe your hand just won’t cut it.”  
  
“I don’t mastur-”  
  
“Yes, you have, in front of me, so no more excuses,” he grinned, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead softly. “Call it Logan and use him on those lonely nights when you can’t escape to the Grand for a midnight booty call.”  
  
Veronica scowled down at the object. “Logan...”  
  
“Baby, just trust me. Give it a chance. You’ll love it,” he paused, a smirk on his lips. “And if you ask nicely, I’ll show you how to use it...”  
  
“Huh,” she rolled her eyes, shoving the vibrator in her bag. “Good night, Logan,” she said loudly, walking toward the door.  
  
He followed her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest. He kissed her neck softly. “Good night, don’t be mad, and try to be open-minded,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
She jerked out of his grasp, flinging the door open. “Whatever,” she hissed, rushing out of the suite.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sighed, swiping his cell phone off the end table as it continued to ring. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn. “Hello?” he mumbled.  
  
“Tell me how to use it.”  
  
Logan’s eyes opened completely, and he smiled. “ _Veronica_?”  
  
“If you don’t start in five seconds, I’m hanging up and this thing is coming back to you in pieces.”  
  
He nodded once, licking his lips. “Okay, well...turn it on.”  
  
“It’s already on.”  
  
“Okay, you know your body- put it where it would feel good.”  
  
“Like...”   
  
He laughed faintly, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn’t tell whether she was being clueless on purpose, or she really didn’t know. Maybe she was intentionally playing dumb, maybe this was a part of her game. “Babe, where do I always put my tongue when I go down on you?”  
  
“I want you to tell me.”  
  
Definitely part of her game.  
  
Logan inhaled deeply, a smile playing on his lips. “I want you to put it right near your clit. Tease yourself a bit. Go ahead...”  
  
She was silent for a moment, then, she started to gasp.  
  
His smile grew. “Okay, I want you to pretend it’s me there with you, that it’s my tongue and my fingers messing with you. Picture me running my tongue all over you, my hands spreading your legs apart, and I’m slipping my fingers inside you-”  
  
A low moan escaped Veronica.  
  
“Good girl. Okay, raise the power just a bit,” he waited until her breathing got heavier, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself from getting excited. It was all about her now. “Okay, that’s me going down on you, okay? Me humming over your clit, my tongue inside you, around you, tasting you-”  
  
She gasped, louder now, followed by a soft cry.  
  
“Baby, I want you to move your fingers inside you, your other hand keeping that vibrator on your clit, okay? Can you do that?”  
  
There was a bit of noise on the other end as Veronica moved around, then a clear moan, so clear in his ears.  
  
“That’s me, Veronica. That’s me inside you,” he whispered, exhaling deeply as faint mewls of pleasure came from the other end. “That’s me fucking you and I’m touching you and kissing you- I’m inside you, baby.”  
  
Veronica was panting now, and he licked his lips slowly.  
  
“Move faster, baby- I want you to come, okay?”  
  
“Okay-” she choked, sharp gasps cutting through on the other end as she kept the vibrator on her clit, her fingers moving inside her.  
  
Logan ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to ignore the throbbing going on underneath his pants. “Come on, Veronica,” he said in a low voice. “Come for me...”  
  
“Logan-” she nearly sobbed.  
  
“I love you, baby-”  
  
A sharp cry escaped her, and Logan gasped, covering his face with his hands. He inhaled sharply as Veronica continued to climax on the other end, knowing full well he was going to take a cold shower when they hung up.  
  
Her cries died down to soft gasps, her heavy breathing dying down to short, uneven sighs. “God...” she whimpered. “Best Christmas present ever.”  
  
Logan managed a grin. “See? I can make you come without even touching you.”  
  
Veronica smirked, her hand falling limp over her head. “Okay, let me return the favor.”  
  
He smiled, slowly relaxing underneath the covers as he moved his hand below. “Okay, I’m in a room with you and Angelina Jolie-”  
  
She laughed breathlessly. “Shut up. Okay, pretend I’m on top of you...”  
  
  
 ** _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Honesty?” Veronica blinked, giving Logan a look as people talked around them at the Hut. “You’re giving me honesty?” He nodded, and she mimicked him. “You’re a cheap bastard, you know that?”  
  
Logan frowned, pulling out his cell phone. “Since you won’t talk to me about things in person, and I know how hard it is for you to verbalize your emotions, I’m giving you the chance to be honest with me without saying a word...” he trailed off, pressing buttons rapidly.   
  
After a moment, Veronica's phone beeped. She picked up the Sidekick, glancing at the screen. _One new message._  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“Veronica. It’s Christmas.”  
  
She sighed, opening the message from Logan.  
  
 _What are you afraid of?_  
  
Veronica lifted her head, glaring at him. He met her gaze, shrugging briefly. Sighing, she glanced down, replying to his text.   
  
_I’m not afraid of anything._  
  
She sent the message, and he read it silently. A second later, he lifted his head, giving her a look of disbelief. Then, he responded.  
  
 _Liar._  
  
She started to respond, then was stopped in her tracks by another text.   
  
_Do I scare you? You act like it._  
  
Her gaze softened slightly, and she pushed the button to reply.  
  
 _I’m not scared of you. Not exactly._  
  
A minute later,  
  
 _What then?_  
  
 _I’m afraid to love you._  
  
Logan’s gaze lifted, and he met Veronica’s stare. His jaw clenched as he looked down at his cell phone.  
  
 _Why?_  
  
Veronica frowned, shaking her head. He sat, waiting, and she blinked rapidly, her hands shaking as she started to reply. Somehow, this was better than telling him to his face. This way, she didn’t have to worry about seeing rejection in his eyes, didn’t have to worry about the shake in her voice.  
  
 _Because it’s too strong, and I’m going to fall._  
  
 _Let me catch you._  
  
She stared at his words long and hard, surprised at the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. An ultimately heroic maneuver from one Logan Echolls, trying to save the unsalvageable. It wasn’t the words that upset her, it was the idea that he would definitely do it. He would continue to try to get to her, even if it took years. Even if it took forever.  
  
She fingered the necklace around her neck. Loyalty. Devotion. That’s what it meant. Always and forever. That’s what love meant.   
  
Veronica couldn’t take it.  
  
She shook her head, jumping to her feet before the tears started to fall. “No,” she choked, rushing out of the Hut.  
  
Veronica wiped at her face as she went, ignoring Logan yelling her name as she disappeared out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He kept texting her, all day. The same thing, over and over.  
  
 _I love you. Let me catch you._  
  
She deleted every single one, not wanting to deal with it, any of it, then. It was too complicated and she didn’t have the energy.  
  
At least she was honest about that. The love he had for her scared her way too much. Even more, she was terrified by the idea that she felt the same way.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sent a final text, staring at his phone for a long moment before continuing his walk to his suite. A whole day. Veronica had been avoiding him for a whole day. Christmas was getting close and she sure had picked a perfect time to get upset with him.  
  
He reached his door, stopping as he spotted the post-it taped to the surface. The bright yellow piece of paper only had two words on it, in Veronica’s bubbly scrawl:  
  
 _Catch me._  
  
Those two words made his heart start to race and he felt nauseous and excited all at the same time. It was progress. It was something.  
  
He yanked the paper off the door, holding on to it tightly as he opened the door and moved inside.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Logan looked up, staring at Veronica near the couch, who looked scared to death as he held the wad of paper in his hand. He slowly nodded, dropping his bookbag on the floor before shoving the note into his jeans pocket.   
  
She looked terrified, all he wanted to do was comfort her, but a part of him still wanted to know why she was so scared about what they had. He was afraid he would never know.  
  
“Okay,” he whispered, blinking back tears.  
  
Veronica nodded, tears in her eyes as she rushed over to him. He opened his arms, and she allowed him to envelope her, her mouth pressed against his firmly.  
  
  
 ** _On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Handcuffs!” Veronica cackled, a spark of amusement in her eyes as she held up the two sets of handcuffs, bright pink and blue, respectively. “ _Yeah_ , buddy!”  
  
Logan smirked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “I knew you would like this one, you sicko,” She continued to laugh, and his grin grew. “You’re such a control freak- I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”  
  
Her eyes lit up. “Do I get a whip, too?”  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
She pouted slightly, fingering the pink cuffs. Then, she grinned, giving him a suggestive leer. “Wanna try them out? Play some Cops and Robbers? Good Cop, Very Naughty Cop?”  
  
He shook his head, jumping to his feet. “Not right now. See, since we missed a day in our Gift Extravaganza, we have to hightail it to campus.”  
  
Veronica frowned, confused. “Huh? Why?”  
  
Logan ignored her, walking across the suite and grabbing Veronica’s hands, pulling her off the other couch. “We have to go to your place first, so you can put on that dress I got you.”  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion as he led her to the door. “What? But why, Logan?”  
  
“You’ll see...”  
  
  
 ** _On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Oh, God- _swing dancing_?”   
  
Veronica glanced down at her dress, laughing in skepticism. It looked exactly like a dress one would ballroom dance in, without all the glitz. The skirt was even loose enough for complicated moves. Logan was even in dressy khaki slacks and a white button down. He was dressed up- she didn’t know why she hadn’t noticed before.  
  
“Swing dancing, Logan?” she repeated in disbelief.  
  
“Sure,” Logan grinned, leading her down the stairs toward his Range Rover. “Veronica, my mom and I used to do this all time. It’s fun, once you get over the people flying in the air. And it keeps you in shape. Since you don’t want to work out with me-”  
  
Veronica frowned. “Are you _sure_ you’re not gay?”  
  
“If you like it,” he said curtly, ignoring her, “we’ll be doing the tango next week.” He held the passenger door open for her, shooting her a hard look. “Veronica. Humor me a bit, okay?”  
  
“Is this a date?” she asked as he helped her into the car.   
  
He winked at her, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed her softly. “You’re going to love it.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica screamed with laughter as Logan swung her around, not missing a beat as she stumbled. He immediately scooped her up, waiting for her to regain her balance to start moving. She giggled against his chest, allowing him to pull her into the proper hold before moving her around the dance floor.  
  
“Winter Wonderland” echoed through the dance hall, as sung by the Brian Setzer Orchestra, it was a pretty good big band rendition, and Veronica had to admit it was just as fun as Logan promised.  
  
“Let’s do some lollies, folks!” the instructor yelled.  
  
Logan grinned, holding onto Veronica’s hands. “Ready?”  
  
Veronica smiled, gripping his hands tightly. “Let’s go.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Logan,” Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “You are so not the cool guy I thought you were. You’re actually a grade A dork.”  
  
He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the parking lot. “Mars, are you saying it’s an unattractive trait?”  
  
“No, it’s actually making you _more_ attractive. The movie stars’ son is human, after all.”  
  
He kissed the top of her head, smirking at the sight of her hair, wild and sticking up. “Thank you for being a good sport.”  
  
“No, I had fun,” she glanced up at him, cringing slightly. “Logan...my feet hurt.”  
  
He stared down at her blankly. “So?”  
  
She frowned at his impassiveness, deciding to try again. “My feet really, really hurt. _Badly_.”  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose. “Are you asking me to _carry_ you?”  
  
“No, I’m saying my feet hurt.”  
  
He smirked, shaking his head. “I’m not carrying you. You’re a big girl, who likes to go on big girl cases. If you can do that on your own, then you can walk on your own.”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She pouted openly, her eyes widening into that puppy-dog stare that had broken him down on more than one occasion. “Logan...”  
  
A laugh escaped him. “Mars, I’m _not_ carrying you to the car. My feet hurt just as much as yours.”  
  
She blinked, widening her gaze and bringing out the full-on sad eyes. “Logan!”  
  
“Oh... _fine_ ,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. He held out his hands, and she grinned, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Oh, your feet stopped hurting enough to take that flying leap, huh?”  
  
Veronica grinned, hugging him tightly. “You’re such a gentleman, Logan Echolls.”  
  
“Yeah, I better be getting laid,” he grumbled, and she laughed, leaving a wet kiss on his cheek as he carried her to his car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keith laughed, wiping at his mouth with his napkin. “You took my daughter swing dancing?” he pointed his fork at Logan. “You might need to stick around, she’s actually acting like a girl around you.”  
  
Veronica smiled tightly, stabbing her fork into her chicken. “Well, I would act like a girl if you would just buy me a pony...”  
  
“When the Houston Astros win a Series, honey.”  
  
Logan shrugged, glancing down at his food. “She’s a natural,” he said quietly before the playful banter could start.  
  
“She’s a natural at everything, my girl is,” Keith stood, nodding. “Okay, kids, head on over to the living room, and I’ll bring over some red velvet cake.”  
  
Logan took a seat next to Veronica, giving her a sidelong glance. He shot a look in Keith’s direction, making sure he wasn’t looking before rubbing Veronica’s knee soothingly. “We had fun tonight, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” she murmured, resting her hand on his. “It’s one of the better presents.”  
  
His smile faded slightly. “You didn’t like the other ones?”  
  
“No, I did-”  
  
“They were silly, yeah, but I put a lot of thought into all of them, Veronica,” he said quietly, unable to keep the sharp tinge from entering his voice. “I had been planning it for a while.”  
  
Veronica laughed faintly, wondering where exactly she had insulted him. “Logan...”  
  
“You didn’t think the gifts were silly when you were taking them, right?”  
  
“Logan, that’s not what I meant-”  
  
He nodded quickly, starting to remove his hand from her leg. She gripped his hand tightly in an attempt to stop him, but he yanked his arm from her grasp, jumping to his feet. “I’ll talk to you later,” he muttered, heading for the door.  
  
Veronica stared at his retreating form in shock, blinking rapidly in disbelief. “Logan!”  
  
He didn’t respond, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Keith frowned, glancing up at the closing door. “Where’s he going?” he mumbled, juggling the two slices of cake in his hands.  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, staring down at her lap. Another Christmas to add to the suck category. She reviewed their exchange in her head as her father set down her slice of cake, trying to figure out where exactly she went wrong.   
  
A groan almost escaped her when she finally realized what had set him off. It wasn’t the joke, it was the idea that she didn’t appreciate it. This was a man whose mother made Christmas into a spectacle. This was a man who grew up with a mother who always gave his friends presents, no matter what. This was a man whose mother played Christmas songs nonstop from mid-December all the way to the day after Christmas, even if she was drunk by noon.  
  
Of course Christmas would be special for Logan. And, of course he wanted to share that with her.  
  
Veronica silently cursed herself, wondering when exactly did she get so callous. Deep down, all those gifts, even the silly ones, were chosen for specific reasons, and she had nearly thrown it back in his face. Logan had the holiday spirit in his own way, tried to get her into it, and she had rebuffed him.  
  
She shook her head, climbing to her feet. No more. Now, it was time to bring some Christmas cheer.  
  
“Dad,” she said firmly, leaving her cake untouched as she headed for her bedroom. “I have to do something.”  
  
  
 ** _On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._**  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
Logan blinked, setting down his gym bag as he shut the door of the suite. He definitely wasn’t seeing things.   
  
Veronica was definitely in his suite on Christmas Eve. She was definitely in a red skirt and tank top, a Santa hat covering her blond locks. She was definitely in red heels and red lipstick, her hands on her hips as she waited for him. She was definitely in his suite, and she was definitely the one who had lit the red and white candles around the couch.   
  
He frowned, stifling a sigh. He was still hurt by the exchange yesterday evening, and really didn’t want to deal with her. He was fully prepared to spend yet another Christmas alone, and yet here she was, gazing at him expectantly. “Veronica.”  
  
“I loved all the presents,” she said firmly, refusing to allow her voice to shake.   
  
Logan didn’t bite, keeping his face blank and his tone measured. “Did you?” he replied coolly.  
  
“Yes,” Veronica said, trying to ignore the iciness in his voice. “You really went above and beyond the call of boyfriend-duty. You put so much thought and care into this whole ridiculous thing, and I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t appreciate it.”  
  
His eyebrows rose in disbelief. “You’re sorry?” he repeated. “Are you saying you were _wrong_?”  
  
Her jaw set as she realized he was testing her in an annoyingly passive-aggressive way. Bite the bullet, Veronica. Grin and bear it, Veronica. “Yes. Yes, I was.”  
  
“You were _what_?”  
  
“I was wrong about you,” Veronica said, her voice finally shaking with the emotion that now threatened to bubble over at the words, that stupid vulnerability called love was finally getting in the way. He was never going to let her forget this. “I always thought you were kind of a jerk, and immature, and I was worried we were never going to work out because you would screw it up somehow, but then you did this, and you did it with unconditional love and I don’t _get_ it,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I really don’t get it, but...” she trailed off, shrugging helplessly.   
  
Logan’s gaze softened, and a sigh escaped his lips. “Veronica, listen-”  
  
“Let me finish,” she said, sharper than she intended. She inhaled deeply, trying to resist the urge to go running out of the Grand. “I don’t get your devotion to me. I don’t even understand what exactly we have going here, but I know it’s _real_ ,” she flinched as her voice cracked on the last word, but still, she carried on, needing to get it all out.   
  
“I know you love me without reason or any common sense, and I don’t understand it at all, but,” she lowered her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. “I...I feel the same about you,” she said softly.   
  
A small smile came upon Logan’s face, then. That was all he needed to hear. Brutal honesty in regards to their relationship- it was a huge step for her, and he was proud. “I love you, too. And thank you,” he murmured.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
He sighed, taking a step towards her. “Veronica...”  
  
“Quiet,” Veronica said, finally looking up at him. “Now it’s time for me to give you a gift,” she pressed the play button on her portable stereo before walking over to Logan, her eyes on his coyly. “Santa Baby,” she sang quietly, grinning at the faintly stunned look on his face, “Just slip a sable under the tree, for me,” she ran her hands down his chest, clutching at his shirt. “Been an _awful_ good girl...Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight...”  
  
Logan couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face as she led him to the couch, continuing to sing. He glanced around the suite, a laugh escaping him.  
  
Veronica Mars had also definitely, carelessly and haphazardly, thrown tinsel and garland around the suite, making it look more like a mess than actual decorations, which was more amusing than annoying.  
  
“Santa Baby, I want a yacht and, really, that’s not a lot,” she glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him her best bedroom eyes. “Been an _angel_ all year, Santa Baby...”  
  
If this was her way of apologizing, he wasn’t about to complain.  
  
“So hurry down the chimney tonight...”  
  
“Listen, Veronica-” he tried again, chuckling.  
  
“Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing-” she pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him back onto the couch. “A _ring_ ,” she smirked, straddling his lap. “I don't mean on the phone,” she finally giggled, and he laughed, leaning up and kissing her softly. She pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Santa Baby...”  
  
Logan grinned, running his hands over her thighs. “Apology is _definitely_ accepted,” he whispered as she started to move her hips against his, her hands undoing his pants.  
  
“So hurry down the chimney tonight,” she sang softly, kissing him. “Merry Christmas, Logan.”  
  
He kissed her again, pushing her skirt up her hips. “Merry fucking Christmas, Veronica.”  
  
She laughed faintly, pulling him into a deeper, slower kiss. “You’re so classy- hurry down the chimney tonight...” their lips met again, and she gasped as he pressed his hips against hers. “What did you get me for number twelve?”  
  
A faint blush of embarrassment came upon Logan’s cheeks. “Well, I was actually going to be super cheesy and give you me for Christmas, but you kind of upstaged me, here.”  
  
She grinned, kissing him softly. “Logan...”  
  
“Hurry...tonight,” he finished the song for her breathlessly, his lips meeting hers as Marilyn Monroe’s whispery vocals began to fill the room. “What did you _really_ get me for Christmas?” he murmured against her lips.  
  
“It’s at my place. But I’ll give you something a bit early...” Veronica kissed him again, sighing as he ran a hand down her arm. He leaned up, pushing her into a deeper kiss. Finally, she pulled away, panting. “Okay, we have exactly three hours until dad wants you over for Christmas dinner.”  
  
Logan grinned, running his hands over her hair. “Did you bring the handcuffs?” She smiled knowingly, glancing at his bedroom, and his grin grew. “ _Yeah_ , buddy!” He jumped to his feet, bringing Veronica with him, and started to carry her to the bedroom just as she began to sing again.  
  
“Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows- like a flash light!”  
  
“Veronica, you’re so not doing that when we’re in the bedroom.”


End file.
